AMOR A LO ITAHINA
by drinea
Summary: Porque en el amor itachi no era un genio


Caminaba despacio hacia la oficina de su superior, tenía el uniforme ambu puesto, estaba cansada y sucia, debía entregar el informe de la misión en equipo del que venía, había sido exitosa pero muy aparte de eso debía tratar otro asunto personal con su superior.

Ya no era débil, ni dulce y menos tierna, se había vuelto una persona mucho más sombría y callada pero eso sí, mucho más fuerte que antes, desde que entendió seis meses atrás que no podía seguir esperando una respuesta de parte de Naruto a su declaración de un año y medio atrás.

Ya tenía 17 y pronto cumpliría los 18 y el incidente de Naruto le había roto el corazón, después de muchos días encerada en su cuarto, sin comer, solo llorando y sintiéndose miserable, le había hecho mucho daño a su salud, incluso había caído inconsciente.

Su padre inteligentemente había mandado a llamar a un médico en secreto, su padre no quería que las habladurías de la aldea mancharan la reputación de ella y opacaran todos los logros que su hija había conseguido a base de esfuerzo perseverancia.

Despertó 4 días después y comprendió cuánto daño ella sin querer había hecho, su padre se veía más cansado y enfermo, su hermana le había reclamado con llanto que no le volviera dar esos sustos, incluso esa noche en sus sueños su fallecido Neji oniisan le había reclamado de lo poco que ella se cuidaba, le había dolido tanto ver sufrir a sus seres queridos.

Toco 2 veces la puerta para anunciarse, cuando escucho el "adelante" abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su superior.

Itachi estaba sorprendido pero su rostro no lo mostraba, ella debía llegar dentro de dos días y no ahora, para colmo de mal su primo y su querido otöto estaban presente, vio como ella hacia una reverencia y saludo a los tres uchihas presentes,

 **Hinata: uchiha san, shisui san, uchiha kun**

Hinata se acercó al escritorio depositando un pergamino sobre este, Itachi lo tomo y mientras lo leía escuchaba con atención cada palabra de la Hyuuga, de cómo habían tenido éxito en la misión y que por eso habían regresado antes de lo previsto, una vez terminado con su reporte Itachi había pedido a la Hyuuga que se retirara y que podía tomar esos dos días como descansó

Itachi noto que Hinata no se movió de su sitio, sequía en el mismo lugar, comprendió que algo le molestaba

 **Itachi: ¿pasa algo hyuuga san?**

 **Hinata: deseo hablar con usted Uchiha san, sobre otro asunto**

 **Itachi: bien, le escucho Hyuuga san**

Hinata por un momento dudo en enfrentarse a Itachi Uchiha después de todo era su superior, jefe del escuadrón ambu al cual ella pertenecía, pero si quería poner fin al problema que este le generaba debía hacerlo y como Hyuuga independiente que era no debía retroceder.

Los minutos pasaban y ella aun no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero la sonrisa de burla de Itachi Uchiha según la opinión de Hinata rompió todo tipo de concentración que ella tenía hacia la formulación de su problema de una manera educada ya que había observadores.

 **Itachi: Hyuuga san por favor no se intimide por la presencia de mis familiares, sé que parecen personas muy intimidantes pero le aseguro que son personas de confianza. Pero como usted vera nos encontró en medio de trabajo estratégico de los jefes de escuadrones para la seguridad de konoha, futura misión.**

A Hinata lejos de hacerle sentir cómoda le hiso sentir que su superior se burlaba de ella y las palabras de los otros dos presentes no ayudaban en nada

 **Shisui: habla por ti y sasuke, todo el mundo me ama puedes preguntarle a cualquiera y con hime chan hago un buen equipo**

 **Sasuke: tranquila hyuuga, que no te de pena, es más entre nosotros no existe secretos, no es como si, recién ahora me enterara de que pertenecías al escuadrón ambu de mi amado hermano.**

 **Hinata: bien, como usted desee uchiha san, le exijo que quite el genjutsu que ha puesto sobre mis amigos y quien sabe a quién más, antes de irme de misión lo hey notado, que quiere lograr alejando a mis amigos de mi departamento, hace tres meses que vivo sola y no hey recibido visita alguna, si cree que soy persona de desconfianza en su escuadrón dígamelo y pediré mi cambio a otro si tanto le molesta mi presencia**

Itachi por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin poder reaccionar, nunca pensó que ella se podía dar cuenta de que la acosaba, no, no la acosaba la protegía, era obvio que tal inuzuka como aburame hasta su hermano menor querían algo más que una simple amistad y ahora que ella había decidido olvidar al uzumaki tenía una oportunidad, siempre la amo en secreto desde que era un chico de 13 y ella de 8, por kami la amaba de la manera sana, nunca quiso interferir en la relación que tenía con el uzumaki por amor a ella, pero cuando se enteró hace seis meses atrás que ella había cambiado y decidido olvidar al uzumaki y que un mes después ella postulo para entrar en ambu y al siguiente mes se había alquilado un departamento para ser independiente la hyuuga.

Lo primero que hiso fue mover todas las cartas para que ella terminara en su escuadrón y no al de su hermano y menos de su primo, lo segundo fue poner bajo genjutsu a todos sus amigos hombres de la hyuuga que reaccionaba cada vez que ellos intentarán acercase al departamento de la ojiluna.

Siempre hiso las cosas correctas sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso cuando su clan tuvo problemas con konoha y planeaban el golpe de estado el hiso todo lo humano posible para evitar eso y que gente inocente de la villa de konoha perdiera la vida, aquella vez casi muere, había quedado ciego por 6 largos meses con ver feliz a las personas se daba por satisfecho, pero en un rincón de su corazón quería, anhelaba que todo lo bueno que él había hecho regresara en Hinata, que ella correspondiera a su amor, no dicen que cuando haces cosas buenas el universo te lo devuelve el doble

 **Hinata: si no tiene nada que decir al respecto me retiro, espero que hoy ponga fin a este problema, ya que no deseo que esto se vuelva problema entre clanes. Eso es todo, con su permiso**

 **Sasuke: hyuuga… aunque tu solicitud nunca llego a mis manos te aseguro que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi escuadrón**

 **Hinata: gracias, lo tendré en cuenta uchiha kun**

 **Shisui: no te olvides de mí hime chan, recuerda que nosotros hacemos buen equipo**

Hinata sonrió para las personas que habían hecho los dos últimos comentarios y haciendo una reverencia se dispuso a abrir la puerta para retirarse pero ante sorpresa de todos Naruto cayó sobre ella, la abrazaba frenéticamente, había utilizado el modo sabio para localizarla

Hinata fue segunda al levantarse ya que Naruto obtuvo ayuda de parte de sasuke, ayuda no muy gentil, ya que de un tirón fue levantado y enviado hacia una pared

 **Hinata: que se le ofrece uzumaki san,**

 **Naruto: ¿eh? ¿Uzumaki san?¿qué pasa Hinata me haces sentir viejo ? sé que acabas de llegar de misión así que te vengo a invitar a comer ramen en ichiraku**

Hinata no tuvo oportunidad de responder y tanto que había evitado encontrarse con naruto y olvidarlo, este aparecía a ponerlo todo de cabeza y para colmo se la llevaba de la mano a comer ante la presencia de los tres uchihas

Un golpe en seco se escuchó en la habitación donde antes se encontraba hinata, shisui y sasuke voltearon a ver, era la cabeza de itachi que había chocado contra la mesa.

 **Sasuke: ¿qué clase de hermano eres que juega sucio, mantener en secreto a hinata ?**

 **Shisui: si ¿Quién te dio permiso de acosar a mi futura esposa?**

 **Sasuke: eso jamás pasara**

 **Itachi: yo… yo no quise hacer eso…solo paso**

 **Sasuke: lo único bueno de esta situación es que ahora ella te detesta y desconfía de ti.**

 **Itachi: …**

 **Sasuke: nunca dije que era algo bueno para ti, no me mires asi, fueron tus acciones las que te pusieron en esa situación, incluso te amenazo, es la mujer que necesitó.**

 **Shisui: estas siendo muy desconsiderado con tachi.**

 **sasuke, él no lo hizo apropósito**

 **Sasuke: a no ocultó las solicitudes de hinata de nuestros escuadrones, nunca nos informó que ella era miembro de su escuadrón, si no fuera que su misión termino antes y el no esperaba su llegada jamás nos hubiéramos enterado**

 **Shisui: es verdad tachi, nos jugaste sucio pero te perdono porque terminaras todo el trabajo de planificación de vigilancia de mi escuadrón**

 **Itachi:¿Qué? espera sabes que eso me tomara tiempo y yo debo…**

 **Sasuke: shisui tiene razón, demos paso al perdón, yo también te perdono oniisan, para mañana quiero los documentos de horario de mi escuadrón. Ahora me retiro hay una cita que debo arruinar.**

 **Shisui: y yo tengo mucha hambre, creo que es hora de ir a comer, hace tiempo que no como ramen**

Pero antes que itachi pudiera replicar shisui y sasuke desaparecieron en nubes de humo y nuevamente a cabeza de itachi cayó sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

Cuando naruto y hinata llegaron al puesto de comida de ichiraku fueron interceptados por sasuke y shisui, luego poco a poco la salida de 2 se volvió una reunión de compañeros ya que poco a poco los compañeros de generación comenzaron a aparecer


End file.
